mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Tips and guides
This is the page for posting tips and hints for the game. Feel free to add your own tips and strategies here, provided you are not duplicating information. Completion guides In order to finish the main story quest completely, even taking the changing store prices into consideration you will need approximately 2500 gems (2930 before X-mas update) to buy unskippable items and to skip buying more expensive items, so don't bother buying any gems if you want to try and complete the story. These unskippable items include: *Rarity (25 gems (90 gems before X-mas update)) *Clock Tower (340 gems) *Rainbow Dash (65 gems (500 gems before X-mas update)) *Town Hall (360 gems) *Shining Armor (325 gems) * Sweetie Belle (20 gems) *Cadance (130 gems) Certain ponies need to be levelled up to 5 stars in order to progress in the game. Focusing on levelling these ponies up early on can save you time later. These ponies include: *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Applejack *Cherry Jubilee *Royal Guard *DJ Pon-3 *Unicorn Guard *Twilight's Dad *Sunset Shimmer *Parish Nandermane *Beauty Brass *Lotus Blossom *Masseuse Pony (You can only buy Beauty Brass, Lotus Blossom, Twilight's Dad, Sunset Shimmer, and Parish Nandermane at level 15.) General tips *It's not necessary to tap all the bits, etc. that fall out of buildings. If you leave them there they will be collected automatically. *Obstacles can be removed from the playing field for bits. Prices can vary between 100 bits (certain trees) to 16000 (huge rocks). The removal process also varies, the higher the price the longer it takes. **If you are just starting out, don't remove any obstacles just yet. There are multiple quests that require you to remove a given amount of obstacles, and ones you removed before being given the quest don't count. *If you tap on any sort of decorations(bought/not bought), there's a chance of one bit falling out. NEVER TAP RANDOMLY AT DECORATIONS AT UNEXPANDED AREAS! Doing so will cause gems to be spent unnecessarily on expansion. ** On that note, if you like to tap decorations, do your best to keep them away from shops and homes of ponies who aren't at five stars. This way, you're less likely to accidentally speed up a timer with a misplaced tap. And keep your shops away from activated Harmony Stones for the same reason. *Ponies who live in a house that's already built arrive instantly when purchased. For example, if you already have Sugarcube Corner built (from getting Mrs. Cake) then Pinkie Pie and Mr. Cake will arrive as soon as you unlock them with bits. Other ponies that live together are Lovestruck, Crescent Pony, and Apple Cobbler; Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot; Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Peppermint Twist. *When you get Princess Celestia or Princess Luna, you'll notice once in a while that they'll spout out one of each type of shard after a special animation plays. This happens more or less randomly as long as the game is running. *Shards of Harmony can be spent at activated Harmony Stones for bits. You get random amounts of bits (even zero bits) for every shard deposited, and speending 100 of them has a chance of getting one gem (three gems for 100 deposited Loyalty Shards, though the chance for that is also much lower). *One can fill his or her "unlocked space" with decorations (ideally wells or dirt paths) to fully mitigate the costs of removing rocks/debris that randomly spawn there during "catastrophes". *(UNTESTED) It may be viable to designate certain areas to be filled with rocks/parasprites during "catastrophies" so that you fill your "rock/parasprite quota" and thus prevent further spawning of them. *Similarly, filling at least one square in all 2x2 areas will prevent parasprites from spawning in your town. You can select a "pile of hay" from the store to find open 2x2 that need to be filled. *One can repeatedly buy and sell wells/fancy bushes for cheap EXP. This can also be exploited to fill "collect bits" quest tasks. *When spending gems, it may be best to wait until a sale occurs before spending. *Quests to collect a certain number of bits, hearts, gems or element shards only count those collected while you are in the zone (Ponyville or Canterlot) of the quest. This is especially important to remember when playing Balloon Pop or when you are about to reach a new level. Shop strategies *Usually buildings offer the same bits per hour for the two items it offers, so it may be profitable to spread your ponies out and just build the faster item if you don't mind checking back often. *If your shop employs three ponies it is more profitable (bits per hour wise) to build the first item instead of the second item (Example: Lemon Stand gives 158 bits for Lemons in 3 minutes with three ponies, and 203 bits for Lemonade in 4 minutes 30 seconds with three ponies. That's 52.667 bits/min for Lemons vs. 45.111 bits/min for Lemonade). **However, the second item appears to have better odds at producing element shards. *Place all of the job buildings as close together as possible, so you don't have to scroll across the map to finish their jobs. *One can move ponies to a shop that is about to complete it's production cycle to get the third pony bonus, and thus better use available assets when attending to the game. *One good way of economically exploiting your ponies is to ask this question. "considering my habits, how long are the average intervals between my checkups on the game?" If your answer is every 8 hours, buy the cafe, bowling alley, joke shop. If the answer is every 4 hours, buy a mane salon, toy shop, asparagus stand. But it is generally advised to have 8-hour shops, (due to the need to sleep). *It is best to always have access to a shop that will be continuously working for the duration of any of your absences from the game. (prioritizing the short production cycle shops of course) *If the second item in one of your shop's production cycles is about to finish (30 min), and you fear that you will lose productivity in your absence (240min), it may sometimes be a good idea to switch the production cycle to the first item (180 min) which may will keep your ponies busy continuously during your abscence, and thus gain you more bits. You can then switch to the second item (30 min) when you are at a time where you can tend to the game more often, like when making edits to a wiki (every 10 min). **Process in the production cycle is not lost if you switch to the other item or even stop production in the shop entirely. However, it is lost if you sell the shop (or move it to the Inventory). *Judging from the shops graph, Shops can be divided into 5 categories. 1. The attentive (1-4), which demands your continuous oversight. 2. The "proper" (15-90) which should be tended too as one does low priority tasks. 3. The strange (240-360) which probably have the worst production timers. 4. The sleepers (360-480) which can be used while sleeping. 5. The non-playing, (720-1200) which should be used by those who really can't play the game. (numbers in parenthesis represent minutes). *Rotate your workers! Each shop generally has one position that doesn't require a worker with any stars (the Windmill has two). When you get a new pony, find a shop whose workers all have two or more stars and replace one of them with the new pony. Then put the experienced pony in a different shop with an open position. Avoiding parasprites and changelings #To avoid parasprites, when your are done collecting/playing, at the end of each session, exit, double click the home button, hold down on the apps, and press the minus sign. It doesn't always work, but it minimizes the chances. One time using this trick, I didn't have parasprites for a week! (Note: holding the minus sign does NOT delete the app.) #To avoid changelings, always travel back to Ponyville before exiting the app. It doesn't guarantee "no changelings", but it does minimize the chance of getting them. #Another way to avoid parasprites is to fill up your land with decorations and dirt road. #Never let your game go unplayed for 24 hours or more. This is one of the biggest ways to get parasprites. #Don't do the time change cheat. When you get back to regular time, your land is always filled with parasprites (most of the time). Keeping gems #To avoid accidentally spending Gems on items, don't tap around randomly, especially if your game is lagging, freezing, or displaying images improperly. The game will remember the taps and you might find yourself accidentally purchasing/skipping something when the game processes return to normal. #Don't scroll through the center of the screen; Use only the edges to pan around. This minimizes the chance of spending gems on ponies and shops if the system interprets a swipe as a tap, as the "Skip" button is always towards the center of the screen. #Tap outside of shop and small pop-ups ("Skip" and otherwise) to close them, especially if you get an error for trying to swap a pony worker for one that doesn't have enough stars. Technical Stuff / Troubleshooting *Android Users: If your game just pauses (so none of the timers update while you're away) and takes up battery life when you're not playing consider closing it with a task manager type app (or a built in task manager) if you're not playing for a while. For the Nexus 7: press the windows list button, long press on the MLP game and choose "remove from list". *Android Users: If your game is crashing on startup, try turning on Airplane mode. To do this, hold your power button and a menu will pop up. In this menu should be an option for "Airplane mode" click this and it will turn off all wireless connectivity and the game should start. WARNING: When you turn on airplane mode on a phone, you will not be able to recieve phone calls, SMS messages or anything else that requires a cellphone or wireless signal. *Android Users: You turn off your device whilst you are still in the game, and the game may not save. This is a useful glitch to exploit if you did something you didn't want to (like accidentally spending gems). **Turning off the phone or force-closing the app to undo an action does not work 100% of the time, but it might be worth a shot if you really screwed up. Exploits *While connected to the internet through wifi, your game will download a shop list from the game servers that will replace the prices of items in the shops. By playing the app in both online and offline modes, it is possible to get certain ponies for bits when they would otherwise cost gems or need to be won from the 10 gem balloon pop. It only gives you the ponies 1/8 of the time. Otherwise shards and bits. 'Money Bushes' This has been fixed and is no longer possible. Upon entering the recently added Canterlot area you will see all the new items that were placed by the makers. On the far left are two bushes that you are able to sell for 1,000-2,000 bits each. Only these two bushes are sellable whereas all the other ones are not. All the other bushes and decor will instead have a button that places the item in your inventory. 'Quick Money, Elements, and Experience' On any iDevice you can manually set your clock ahead. The game will therefore think it is realtime and will give you the things that will happen in that allotted time. For instance, if you have a bunch of shops you can just skip ahead an hour, get all the money and things that they give, and rinse and repeat. You can also use this trick to skip build or demolish times. Be warned, however, every twenty-four hours new parasprites and demolishable objects will appear. (Warning cheat sometimes might not work depending on if you updated) Category:User guides